


Волчонок

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe – Vampires and Werewolfs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: — От меня будет пахнуть оборотнем, — заметил Сяо Чжань с упреком.— А от меня тобой, — отрезал Ибо. — Потерпишь.Сяо Чжань смотрел на его растрепанную синюю макушку, в которой среди модных бусинок и каких-то волчьих оберегов после потасовки запуталась палая листва и еловые иголки. И окончательно понял, что этот чумной волчонок возмутительным образом не испытывает перед ним никакого страха.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Волчонок

* 1 * 

— Перестань, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
Впрочем, сил на большее у него пока не хватило. И синеволосый оборотень, который поначалу насторожено принюхивался и оглядывал его поврежденную руку, а последние пару минут сосредоточенно ее вылизывал, поднял голову в придачу с хмурым взглядом.  
— А есть какой-то другой способ? Что еще я могу предложить? — спросил он и после недолгих колебаний с явным намеком протянул Сяо Чжаню собственное запястье венами вверх.  
— Совсем дурной? — сглотнул Сяо Чжань, хотя по инерции ему хотелось отшатнуться. Но он лишь отвел взгляд, разминая переносицу: — Кто тебе сказал, что наши жидкости вообще можно смешивать, волчонок?  
— Я уже не ребенок, не называй меня так. Я Ибо из стаи Ван. И помнится, я читал, что Дракула тоже оборачивался волком. Так что же с тобой может случиться?  
Сяо Чжань аж воздухом подавился от такой наглости — читал он, видите ли! Зато легкий шок с успехом разогнал красноватый раздражающий туман перед глазами.  
— Ты только при старших этого не ляпни. Ни при своих, ни при наших. Еще вопрос — кто больше обидится… Прекрати! — зашипел он, когда Ибо снова поднес его руку к своему лицу.  
Но тот, не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, напоказ медленно лизнул ее поверх рваного края раны. Это было не больно, скорее жгло, словно по нервам текли электрические разряды. А еще от ощущения горячего шершавого языка на тонкой коже стремительно разбегались мурашки.  
— От меня будет пахнуть оборотнем, — заметил Сяо Чжань с упреком.  
— А от меня тобой, — отрезал Ибо. — Потерпишь.  
Сяо Чжань смотрел на его растрепанную синюю макушку, в которой среди модных бусинок и каких-то волчьих оберегов после потасовки запуталась палая листва и еловые иголки. И окончательно понял, что этот чумной волчонок возмутительным образом не испытывает перед ним никакого страха. А ведь Сяо Чжань только что на его глазах отправил к предкам троих своих же.  
— Скоро на запах явятся другие. Проверить, что произошло. Тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он волчонку.  
— Тебя накажут? — спросил тот, не поднимая головы.  
— Меня? — фыркнул Сяо Чжань. — Вот еще. Новообращенные сами виноваты. Надо было слушать, что им говорят. Глядишь, что-то новое бы для себя узнали.  
— Ты из древних, — заметил Ибо тихо.  
Но Сяо Чжань не стал на это отвечать.  
— Тебе пора, волчонок, — напомнил он, выдергивая свою руку из широких ладоней с такой скоростью, что у Ибо даже челка не шелохнулась.  
Но это тоже не напугало Ибо, а должно было. Вместо этого он вскинул на Сяо Чжаня пристальный изучающий взгляд. И Сяо Чжаню ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже внимательно посмотреть ему в глаза и четко произнести:  
— Вон.  
Оборотень нахмурился, облизнулся с сомнением. «Не сработало, что ли?» — успел подумать Сяо Чжань. Но тут Ибо все-таки отодвинулся от него, потянулся плавно и, оборачиваясь через голову, спрыгнул на лапы уже рослым черным волком. Перед уходом два золотых глаза уставились на Сяо Чжаня из кустов.  
— Кыш! — топнул на них Сяо Чжань.  
Волк коротко и будто недовольно рыкнул и растворился в ночи.

Сяо Чжань не собирался вмешиваться ни в чьи разборки. Ему на эти разборки было глубоко наплевать, навмешивался уже за свою вечность.  
Но, во-первых, он терпеть не мог игр с едой. Они же не в средневековье жили, в самом деле. Как в «Гуччи» и «Шанель» с «Луи Витоном» рядиться, так высшая раса, а как по подворотням загонять трое на одного, то вроде как и все средства хороши. Ну фу же!  
Во-вторых, вампиры не кусали оборотней. Враждовали, недолюбливали, мерились зубами и когтями, но не жрали. Этот же негласный Закон касался всех нелюдей. И не соблюдали его только перворожденные. Но те ничего не соблюдали. Они вообще недалеко ушли от хтонических монстров и чтили только хаос, из которого были созданы.  
И в-третьих, любому, кто игнорировал Закон, кем бы он ни был: обращенным, чистокровным или даже древним, — грозила лишь одна дорожка — в ад, без суда и следствия. И на этот счет ни у одной из рас не было ни послаблений, ни жалости.  
Сяо Чжань всего лишь вежливо попросил если не отпустить, то хотя бы уравнять силы между молоденьким оборотнем и обступившими его свежеиспеченными вампирами. А ведь по праву иерархии мог забрать добычу себе и поступить с ней на собственное усмотрение. Но его послали. Что ж, такое тоже случалось, если вампиры в нужное время не озаботились обучить тех, кого обратили. И таких неучей воспитывали уже обстоятельства. Если, конечно, те успевали прожить достаточно долго. Сяо Чжань был глух к оскорблениям, но ужасно не любил хамства. И как он разграничивал одно и другое, было одному богу известно. Свежеиспеченным вампирчикам в «Гуччи» не повезло. Хотя один из них все же успел напоследок опробовать на древнем свои молочные недородившиеся зубы. Сяо Чжань был так раздосадован этим фактом, что пропустил момент, когда синеволосый волчонок подобрался к нему вплотную и взял за руку. А потом Сяо Чжань просто обалдело смотрел на него и не мог взять в толк, откуда он такой чумной взялся.

— Тебя искали, — сказал Чжочен за традиционным воскресным ужином.  
— Да? — без интереса промычал Сяо Чжань.  
Настроение его к светским беседам не располагало. Смешная царапина растворилась на бледной коже еще до того, как он очутился дома. Но осадочек от нее и всей этой глупой ситуации в целом остался.  
— Волчонок из стаи Ван. Их самый младшенький. Деликатный, как горящий бронепоезд. Так незаметно расспрашивал о тебе, что теперь половина наших шепчется, будто вы с ним что-то не поделили.  
— Что я могу не поделить с волчонком? Вы в своем уме? И с чего ты вообще решил, что он меня ищет?  
— Среди древних мало кто отличается вежливостью. А еще он сказал, что ты красивый… Вернее, вампир, которого он ищет, красивый, — со смехом исправился Чжочен на дикий взгляд Сяо Чжаня. — Говорю же, он странный. Но если сложить две полученные характеристики, то портрет получается ужасающе точный. А от тебя оборотнем несет, и это ни для кого не секрет. Еще немного, и этот Ван сам тебя найдет — придет на свой же запах.  
— Чем это смыть вообще? — сдался Сяо Чжань, запивая свое поражение вином из бокала. — Я мылся в душе, отмокал в ванной с маслами, плавал в воде с хлоркой.  
— Он и так выветрится со временем. Но если очень бесит, можно у Цзинь-Цзиня спросить.  
— А как это может не бесить? С нашим-то обонянием носить на себе чужой запах…  
— Ну никто же не в курсе, как ты его на себя заполучил, — усмехнулся Чжочен. — Мы не в средневековье живем, нравы сейчас свободные.  
— А еще друг, называется.  
— Да хоть чупакабра, А-Чжань, ты уже утомил со своим затворничеством. Лу-Лу на тебя нет.  
— Ага, и Хайкуаня давно не видно, — заметил Сяо Чжань между делом, отчего Чжочен тут же поджал губы и сдулся.  
— Это нечестно, — булькнул он в свой бокал.  
— С волками жить — по-волчьи… — начал было Сяо Чжань, но поговорка ему подвернулась на язык очень неудачная, потому что Чжочен сначала вытаращился на него, всхлипнул, а потом не выдержал и бессовестно заржал.

Волчонок подкараулил Сяо Чжаня на полдороге домой. Сяо Чжань так и знал, что надо было брать такси, но ему хотелось прогуляться и развеять ворчливые мысли. Дохотелось.  
— Опять ты, — сказал Сяо Чжань, не доходя пары шагов до расплывчатого силуэта в тени одного из домов.  
— В прошлый раз ты был вежливее, — выступил к нему Ибо.  
На нем была кожаная куртка, на рваных черных джинсах звенела массивная подвеска из цепей, и в тусклом уличном освещении отливали золотом подведенные глаза. Ну не мальчик, а рок-звезда.  
— К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. А ты не привыкай. Зачем пришел? Я тебя не звал.  
— Ты отослал меня против моей воли. Не делай так больше.  
— Не тебе говорить мне, что делать, а что нет. И имей в виду: я дважды не повторяю и не спрашиваю. Надеюсь, ты еще в прошлый раз это понял.  
— Я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить, — быстро сориентировался Ибо. — Не злись.  
— Поблагодарил так поблагодарил, — всплеснул руками Сяо Чжань. — Теперь половина моего клана ломает голову, какие у меня дела с оборотнями. Мне твоя благодарность ни к чему. Шел бы ты лучше своей дорогой.  
— Для кого лучше? — наклонил голову Ибо.  
Как собака какая-то, ушей торчком не хватает, подумал Сяо Чжань. Это показалось ему забавным. Если бы так не хотелось за эти уши его оттаскать.  
— Для меня, — сказал Сяо Чжань вслух.  
— Стая учит благодарить добром за добро, — упрямо повторил Ибо.  
— А у нас каждый сам за себя и всем друг на друга начихать. Мы тут что, собрались культурными особенностями обмениваться? И ты всерьез собрался благодарить вампира? А что тебе стая на это сказала?  
— Я верну свой долг, — хмуро буркнул Ибо себе под ноги.  
— О чем ты? Какой долг, волчонок? Я ничего…  
— Я Ибо, — перебил тот, сверкая глазами. — А ты так и не представился. Но я уже знаю, как зовут Сяо лаоши.  
— И зачем?  
— Что «зачем»?  
— Зачем тебе понадобилось мое имя?  
— Все древние такие странные? — ответил Ибо вопросом на вопрос. — Ты просто у меня первый…  
— Сказал волчонок, который собрался благодарить вампира, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань, хотя на это «первый» у него почему-то предательски екнуло в груди, где почти не билось сердце.  
— Твоя грубость ничего не значит, — пожал плечами Ибо. И добавил с кривой усмешкой: — Зато ты все еще пахнешь мной. Так мне будет проще тебя найти, если я тебе понадоблюсь.  
— Вампиры не имеют дел с оборотнями, — ласково сказал ему Сяо Чжань. — Запомни это, волчонок из стаи Ван.  
Ибо несколько секунд смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением, а потом цокнул и со вздохом откинул со лба синюю челку.  
— Когда понадоблюсь, позови нормально. И-бо, — произнес он четко и, отсалютовав на прощание двумя пальцами, развернулся, чтобы беззвучно шагнуть обратно в тень.

Думал ли Сяо Чжань, что воспользуется этой детской провокацией? Само собой нет. Но беда пришла откуда не ждали. Она, конечно, в какой-то степени тоже была связана с волчонком. Но, оглядываясь назад, Сяо Чжань отдавал себе отчет, что еще плюс-минус сто лет — и глава их клана все равно прицепилась бы к нему со сватовством. Он и так слишком долго ускользал от ее попыток устроить его счастье — было такое гнусное развлечение у их племени. Развлечение, потому что с точки зрения продолжения рода и физиологии вампиров действо это не имело совершенно никакого смысла и несло больше декоративную, светскую функцию. Чтобы бессмертным с их вечной скукой снова было о чем поговорить. А тут все эти слухи, что от одного из древних неприкрыто несет оборотнем. Да где такое видано и кто разрешил?  
Когда Сяо Чжань понял, в какую сторону дует ветер, то до самого утра просидел в своей библиотеке за бутылкой вина. И на этот раз не прочитал ни полстрочки. Смотрел из бархатного кресла в задумчивости на книги на всех языках мира, на огромный ростовой портрет в тяжелой раме: он, А-Чен и Лу-Лу, еще в пышных парадных туалетах на фоне свечей в бальном зале, — и думал о том, что он чувствует себя старым, чтобы продолжать жить и в очередной раз пытаться соответствовать изменившемуся времени. Он устал искать что-то, устал отпускать то, что уже имел, устал даже просто наблюдать за происходящим. И спутник в этой усталости был ему не нужен. Уж тем более в угоду светским развлечениям. Это, как игры с едой, давным-давно устарело и не интересовало его.  
И тут Сяо Чжань не к месту вспомнил про волчонка. Возникшую мысль нельзя было отнести на счет опьянения, оно с вампирами вообще не работало, а вот на старческое помутнение рассудка — вполне себе. Но Сяо Чжаню было все равно. Он достаточно пожил на этом свете, чтобы не бояться чьих-то пересудов. А вот вмешательства в личное пространство терпеть не собирался. И если нынешняя идея отдавала безумием даже на его свободный взгляд, то и черт с ним.  
— Ох, волчонок, волчонок, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань себе под нос. — Ты еще пожалеешь о том, что захотел поблагодарить меня. Но я тебя за язык не тянул, — и, чтобы не передумать, позвал негромко в пространство библиотеки: — Ибо.

Через каких-то полчаса под окнами взвизгнули шины. А еще через минуту во входную дверь, игнорируя звонок, постучали. Сяо Чжань, честно признаться, не думал, что все произойдет так быстро. Так же как и не подумав позвал оборотня в буквальном смысле к себе домой. Хотя, возможно, для легенды это было и неплохо. Даже если Ибо откажет ему, волчий запах в доме Сяо Чжаня еще какое-то время будет распугивать особенно любопытных знакомых и послужит неподтвержденным слухам.  
Ибо на пороге покачивал в руке мотошлем и тер ухо со множеством сережек. На легкий ступор Сяо Чжаня он приподнял с вопросом бровь:  
— Звал?  
— Как это работает? — вырвалось у Сяо Чжаня.  
— Никак, — хмыкнул Ибо, — если волк этого не хочет. Ты позвал меня обменяться культурными особенностями? Или снова сообщить, что не хочешь иметь со мной никаких дел?  
— Нет. То есть буду. Да зайди уже, — поморщился Сяо Чжань и за рукав втащил его в квартиру.  
«Запах!» — заверещало вампирское чувство самосохранения, но он без колебаний задвинул его куда подальше. Ведь ради запаха все и затевалось, так чего теперь осторожничать?  
— Чай? — предложил Сяо Чжань на автомате.  
Скорее для того, чтобы самому собраться с мыслями, которые разбегались. И так как в этот момент вел гостя за собой на кухню, то не увидел, как обалдело заморгал Ибо у него за спиной. Зато услышал неуверенное:  
— Воды, если можно.  
— У меня к тебе просьба, — поставил он полный стакан перед Ибо. И, чтобы не смущать хмурого волчонка, который без приглашения сел на стул за барной стойкой, устроился от него в отдалении, на окне, за которым вставало солнце. — Но ты вправе отказаться.  
— Ты же можешь меня заставить — моим обещанием и своими вампирскими штучками. Так к чему тогда эта твоя мифическая возможность отказаться?  
— Потому что, если я предлагаю выбор, он у тебя есть. Я не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Однако моя просьба может выйти тебе боком, поэтому ты должен трезво оценить ее последствия.  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел Ибо в глаза:  
— Твой запах. Мне нужно, чтобы он остался на какое-то время.  
Брови Ибо поползли вверх, а следом за этим он нахмурился:  
— Зачем?  
Сяо Чжань был готов к такому вопросу. И одновременно — нет. Но держать причину от волчонка в тайне он считал глупым и непорядочным. У кланов и стай, несмотря на современность, существовало немало предрассудков, которые было сложно вытравить самыми модными гаджетами и свободными нравами. Губить Ибо — так же как и до этого спасать — в его планы не входило точно.  
— Чтобы мой клан не сватал меня всем кому ни попадя, — признался Сяо Чжань прямо.  
Лицо Ибо вытянулось и стало совсем растерянным:  
— Ты хочешь… чтобы они считали… Но я волк.  
— И? — спросил Сяо Чжань, ожидая, что сейчас тот заговорит о своей чести и о мнении стаи, но Ибо неожиданно сказал совсем другое:  
— А разве так можно?  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Сяо Чжань, — все уже подумали об этом сами. Я лишь не планирую ничего отрицать. И подтверждать тоже.  
Ибо задумался.  
— Запах? — еще раз уточнил он.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сяо Чжань. — Ничего больше.  
— А если никто не поверит?  
— Это не твоя забота, волчонок.  
— Меня зовут Ибо, — вмиг оскалился тот. — Можно Бо-ди, раз уж ты хочешь, чтобы я притворился твоим парнем.  
— Я не…  
— Иначе не соглашусь. Ты достал уже со своим волчонком. Я волк, и точка. Не уверен, что у меня хватит зубов, чтобы доказать тебе что-то, учитывая, кто ты. Но я обязательно попробую, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — вскинул ладони Сяо Чжань. — Бо-ди, я согласен. Моя вина, и я приношу свои искренние извинения.  
Ибо несколько секунд напряженно всматривался в его лицо, как будто искал в нем подвох или намек на издевку, а потом провел рукой по волосам и принюхался к стакану, прежде чем отпить из него.  
— Ты все еще самый странный древний, которого я видел, — сказал он.  
— Единственный, — напомнил ему Сяо Чжань.  
— Да уж, — согласился Ибо рассеянно. — С этим не поспоришь.

На прощание он стек со своего стула и вместо того, чтобы захватить со стола шлем и отправиться восвояси, приблизился к Сяо Чжаню на подоконнике.  
— Ч-что? — занервничал Сяо Чжань, хотя волчонок не представлял для древнего совершенно никакой угрозы.  
— Запах, — хмыкнул Ибо. — Ты разве не за этим меня позвал?  
— А… — еще больше смутился Сяо Чжань и так удивился этому, что попытался вспомнить, когда вообще смущался в последний раз.  
Опомнился он, когда Ибо уже прошелся языком по его запястью через ладонь, широко и влажно. А в завершение без предупреждения наделся горячим ртом на дрогнувшие пальцы.  
— Ты что творишь? — зашипел Сяо Чжань, которого окатило волной жара и уже знакомых мурашек, что для хладнокровного вампира было охренеть какой редкостью. — Жить надоело?  
Но Ибо уже отпрыгнул от него, облизываясь и едва ли не хвостом виляя, довольный своей выходкой.  
— Все для тебя, Чжань-гэ. Ничего личного, — состроил он невинную рожу.  
Подхватил со стола шлем и вылетел из кухни.

* 2 *

На очередном ужине клана настроение у Сяо Чжаня было в разы лучше. Хотя бы потому, что выражение лиц других его участников ощутимо отдавало кислятиной. Но напрямую заговорить с Сяо Чжанем на «стыдную» тему осмелился только старина Чжочен.  
— Уже столько времени прошло, а от тебя несёт не то чтобы меньше, а как будто даже больше. Вы все-таки увиделись с волчонком? Или теперь видитесь с ним на регулярной основе?  
— Для того, кто ещё недавно прочил мне в партнеры чупакабру, ты выглядишь подозрительно озабоченным, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань в свой бокал. — Неужто чупакабра лучше? У нас есть рейтинг женихов, а я не в курсе?  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал Чжочен, — если так подумать, мне действительно все равно. Например, раньше мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу воспринимать адекватно павлина нашей Лу-Лу. Но… — он вздохнул, — она счастлива с ним. Это было для меня таким потрясением. Но она действительно счастлива, и это важнее. Поэтому волк или чупакабра, мне в целом фиолетово. Разница заботит только тех, кто хотел погулять на твоей фиктивной свадьбе и насладиться демонстрацией твоей покорности воле клана.  
— Боюсь только, что это лишь временное затишье, — поморщился Сяо Чжань. — Но будут новые обстоятельства — найдутся новые меры.  
— Меры? — с любопытством глянул на него Чжочен. — Ты так и не скажешь, что у вас там с этим волчонком?  
— А как другие считают? — посмотрел в ответ Сяо Чжань.  
— Большинство сошлось на мнении, что ты нашел себе новую экзотическую забаву. Такой удобный компромисс для того, чтобы осуждать тебя за твоей спиной, но не так чтобы попереть из клана. Заодно и волкам шпилька.  
— Попереть, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань пренебрежительно, — я бы на это посмотрел. Кто уйдет следом и кто останется…  
— И хочу заметить, — добавил Чжочен, — что волки как будто тоже придерживаются того же мнения. Завидное единодушие. Ты бы на всякий случай был поосторожнее.  
— Хорошо, А-Чен, премного благодарен за совет. Но я так и не услышал от тебя, как там поживает Куань-гэ?  
Чжочен закатил глаза и раздраженно буркнул:  
— Отвали.

Через пару дней после этого разговора Сяо Чжаня поджидали у дома. Четверо молодых оборотней, высокие, статные, по-модному разодетые и даже довольно смазливые, чтобы сойти за какой-нибудь попсовый бойз-бенд.  
— Глупая затея — приходить ко мне без приглашения, — сказал им Сяо Чжань вместо приветствия, те не успели даже рта раскрыть. — Напугать меня тем, что вы знаете, где я живу, вряд ли вам по силам, а вот разозлить — очень даже. Тем более — приходить ко мне без старших. По-вашему, это отвага? Больше похоже на слабоумие.  
— Мы не боимся тебя, — подал голос один из волчат. — Это вампиры — одиночки. А мы часть стаи. Заденешь одного — другие это просто так не оставят.  
— Может, вампиры и одиночки, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, — но широкие жесты они любят пуще всех прочих. Прямо кровью не корми, дай за кого-нибудь страшно отомстить. Отсюда логичный вопрос: а стая знает, что вы пришли к моему дому вести разъяснительные беседы? Или, дайте угадаю, если визит сложится как надо, то ругать вас никто не станет. А если нет, то все сделают вид, что были не в курсе. И как вам живется таким славным пушечным мясом?  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь? — нестройно зарычали оборотни, но Сяо Чжань осадил их одним простым негромким вопросом:  
— А Ибо? Он знает, что вы здесь?  
Парни заметно подсдулись, переглядываясь.  
— То есть ты знаешь, из-за чего мы пришли?  
— Из-за кого, — согласно кивнул Сяо Чжань. — Понять вот только не могу, на что вы рассчитываете и какое ваше дело?  
— Ибо — наш младший брат.  
— Стая не позволит играть с ним.  
— Никто не смеет обижать ее детей.  
— Ваш Ибо достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать собственные решения. Он ведь, наверное, может и обидеться на такую медвежью заботу. И я вместе с ним — за то, что лезете куда не просят.  
— У настоящего волка не может быть ничего общего с кровососами, — зашипел кто-то.  
Что, в общем, Сяо Чжань сам когда-то втолковывал Ибо, только с точки зрения вампиров. Но тут его почему-то взяла досада. Хамство какое, подумал Сяо Чжань и прищурился, сцепляя зубы. И волчата, которые, судя по реакции, были все-таки наслышаны о его способностях, тут же тревожно заерзали.  
— Не серчайте, лао Сяо, нам не нужны проблемы с вампирами, — подал голос один из них, который казался старше остальных и до этого момента помалкивал. — Но слухи ходят разные, и они беспокоят стаю. Не пришли бы мы, прислали бы других.  
Нет, вы только подумайте, тявкали, значит, тявкали и тут — «лао Сяо»! Все это, конечно, было очень трогательно, но и бесило Сяо Чжаня не меньше. Впрочем, он сам заварил эту кашу.  
— Говорю один раз, так стае и передайте, — вполголоса произнес он, так что волчатам пришлось навострить уши и прислушиваться, — лезть ко мне, даже когда я один, себе дороже. И к Ибо лезть со всей этой белибердой я тоже не советую. Не хотите проблем — не создавайте их себе сами. Я все сказал, — отрезал он на попытку что-то возразить. — Еще раз у дома увижу — пеняйте на себя.

Ибо собственной персоной явился к нему посреди ночи. Сяо Чжань еще не спал — он порой неделями не спал, занятый своими размышлениями, картинами или книгами, — и на глухой стук, снова в обход звонка, открыл с тяжелым вздохом и нехорошими предчувствиями. А когда обнаружил на пороге грязного, в земле, репьях и какой-то дурно пахнущей тине волка, то в изумлении захлопал глазами.  
— Бо-ди? — с сомнением позвал он.  
На что волк оглушительно зевнул, щелкая белоснежными зубами, и, толкнув его колени широким лбом, протиснулся в квартиру. Сяо Чжань догнал его в туалетной комнате, когда меховой засранец уже погрузил свою немаленькую тушу в ванную и красноречиво переводил взгляд с Сяо Чжаня на краны. И на его морде отчетливо было написано: «А будешь долго думать — придется мыть меня-человека. Хочешь?». На такое Сяо Чжань не подписывался. Он нетвердой рукой нашарил, открывая, створку шкафчика, за которой ровной стопкой лежали чистые полотенца вместе с парой махровых халатов. После чего вышел и решительно захлопнул за собой дверь. Н-да, а каша-то по крупице становилась все круче и круче…

Из ванной Ибо пришлепал уже в человеческом обличии. А еще — мокрыми босыми ногами и в любимом халате Сяо Чжаня, который вообще-то был спрятан подальше от чужих глаз. Что и требовалось доказать: этот волчонок все делал как в последний раз и на полную катушку, будто в детстве его по недосмотру уронили в чан с бессмертием. Сяо Чжань так, пожалуй, уже не мог. И прежде ему казалось, что уже не хотел. А тут вдруг столько ярких эмоций и желаний в себе обнаружил: и придушить, и покусать, а если переусердствует, то воскресить и повторить все с самого начала.  
Но стоило волчонку закрутить носом по сторонам, как беззаботный вид, с которым он пришел, моментально с него испарился:  
— К тебе приходил кто-то из наших?  
И Сяо Чжань, который в этот момент горько вздыхал над своим ромашковым чаем и неосуществимыми мечтами, вяло махнул рукой:  
— Они не заходили в дом.  
— Они? — переспросил Ибо и в одно стремительное движение оказался рядом с Сяо Чжанем, упираясь руками в стол по обеим от него сторонам и таким образом запирая в них опешившего вампира. — Кто? — зарычал он над ухом, чуть ли не утыкаясь лицом в беззащитное место на горле. — И зачем?  
— Бо-ди… — окончательно растерялся Сяо Чжань, и ему не сразу удалось собраться с мыслями. А когда это все же произошло, он прочистил горло и уже четко приказал: — Место.  
Ибо над ним замер, замотал головой, роняя Сяо Чжаню за шиворот холодные капли с мокрых волос, и с неохотой отстранился. Обошел стол с другой стороны и только когда сел, моргнул и поморщился:  
— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Поверь, лучше так, чем схлопотать от меня по шее. А вот уговаривать тебя у меня нет ни времени, ни желания.  
— Ты сам попросил меня об одолжении, — набычился Ибо и скрестил на груди руки. — Я просто исполняю свои обязательства. Ни один уважающий себя волк не будет делить своего партнера с другими волками.  
Сяо Чжань со стоном потер лоб, а хотелось уронить голову на руки и немного поплакать.  
— Ты как-то очень серьезно воспринял мою просьбу. Я не просил меня защищать. Я просил меня лизнуть. Ну, то есть чтобы от меня продолжало пахнуть тобой. Это не то же самое. Я сам в состоянии за себя постоять, если потребуется.  
— Лизнуть, — пакостно протянул Ибо. — Если ты так ставишь вопрос, то тут требуется уточнение. Лизать, как ты выразился, можно по-разному.  
— Будешь нести подобную чушь — я тебе намордник куплю. И ошейник построже.  
— Я не собака, Чжань-гэ! — вскинулся Ибо. — Будешь такое говорить — укушу за бочок.  
— Возможно. Но, боюсь, это все, что ты успеешь сделать. И то, если повезет.  
— Это не мешает мне попробовать, — прищурился Ибо. — Так кто приходил и зачем? — повторил он снова.  
Сяо Чжаня искренне восхищало его упрямство. И он даже подумал, что будет не так уж зазорно поддаться ему. Сяо Чжаню же все равно было — рассказывать или нет, а вот для Ибо, сразу видно, было важно.  
— Да бойз-бенд какой-то, четверо. Судя по запаху — те, с кем ты сам часто общаешься. Называли тебя младшим братом.  
— Да бля… — зашипел Ибо и почему-то начал заливаться краской.  
Слишком много горячей молодой крови, сглотнул Сяо Чжань и отвернулся посмотреть в окно, за которым царила непроглядная ночь. Впрочем, не для его зрения. Можно было веточки медитативно посчитать или трещинки на доме напротив.  
— Подумаешь, — уронил он. — Все прошло вполне в рамках приличий. Но ты им все равно скажи, чтобы больше так не делали. Я не люблю непрошеных гостей. А трогать твоих сородичей как-то не очень вяжется с нашей легендой. Кстати… — обернулся он с вежливым интересом, — а с тобой-то что приключилось?  
Румянец на щеках Ибо стал еще гуще и перекинулся на шею, которой в незапахнутом нормально вырезе халата оказалось больше, чем Сяо Чжаню хотелось бы.  
— Кое-кто пытался мне доказать, что я ещё маленький, — проворчал Ибо. — Четыре раза.  
— Все те же? — догадался Сяо Чжань. — И как?  
— Никак. По зубам получили. И в следующий раз получат. Хоть по одному, хоть все вместе.  
Большой и сердитый волк из него, такого надутого и взъерошенного, сейчас не получился бы даже с очень большим натягом. Но Сяо Чжань все равно почему-то не мог отвести глаз. Волчонок был красивым. С еще влажными волосами, красными от смущения щеками, обкусанными губами и этим чертовым незапахнутым халатом. На свою бедовую голову Сяо Чжань знал в точности, какой была на ощупь его ткань. А какой была кожа под ней? Горячей, она всенепременно должна была быть горячей…  
— Не смотри на меня так. Они получили то, что заслуживали. Ты тоже с чистой совестью мог вломить им по шее за их идиотизм.  
— Никто не заслуживает смерти за такую трогательную заботу.  
— Ты… — сбился с мысли Ибо. — Надеюсь, ты так шутишь…  
— Почему же, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Я, как самураи древности, не обнажаю меч, если не собираюсь им воспользоваться. Если не удается договориться, то это не мои проблемы.  
— Ты поэтому почикал тех молодчиков? Потому что они не захотели договариваться?  
— Тебе их жалко, что ли? К слову, они бы затравили тебя и глазом не моргнув. У вампиров вообще беда с жалостью и простыми бытовыми эмоциями. Я уже не говорю про неучей.  
— Но ты же почему-то вступился за меня. Пусть твоя жалость и ранит мое самолюбие.  
Сяо Чжань наклонил голову, заново разглядывая волчонка. Давненько он не разговаривал на такие темы, да еще с подрастающим поколением.  
— Это не жалость, Бо-ди. Я бы назвал это чувством внутреннего равновесия. Когда живешь очень долго, то события перестают делиться для тебя на плохие и хорошие, правильные и неправильные. Потому что все тесно взаимосвязано и находится в своеобразном балансе. За свою жизнь я побывал и среди тех, кто загонял добычу, как те новообращенные, и среди тех, кто оборонялся, как ты. И даже среди тех, кто остался стоять в стороне или прошел мимо. Из этого в равной степени сотворен мир. Просто сейчас, попадая в такие ситуации, я руководствуюсь уже не правилами, традициями или каким-то надуманным долгом, а только тем, что я сам считаю важным и нужным. Новообращенным требовался урок, но они его не оценили, и он стал для них последним. По мне так все случилось так, как должно было. Меньше идиотов — легче жить.  
— Кровожадненько. И все вампиры придерживаются такого мнения?  
— Я не знаю, не интересовался. Каждый извлекает свою философию из вечности.  
— И насколько много тебе?  
— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Бо-ди.

А потом волчонок, отогревшийся и обнаглевший окончательно, возьми да заведи шарманку, что ему-де некуда сегодня идти, что в лесу он ночевать не хочет, а на домашних он обижен, и можно ли остаться досыпать здесь?  
— Нельзя, — просто ответил Сяо Чжань.  
Древний он или где, а как же поломаться? Хотя знал наперед все возможные волчьи аргументы и упреки. И то, что, если Ибо останется, будет ему даже на руку.  
— Ну, гэгэ, я же твой парень.  
— Да-да, и все было замечательно. А теперь тебе пора.  
— То есть мы встречаемся только на потрахаться? А когда было потрахаться? Я что-то пропустил.  
— Не борзей, диди. А то отправлю тебя к своим в чем мать родила. Одежды-то, как я понял, у тебя с собой не припасено?  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Ибо. — И чего там кто не видел. Волк он и в Африке волк, что в штанах, что без.  
— Вот и дуй в свою Африку. В моем доме штаны — обязательный дресс-код.  
— Какой ты скучный, — скорчил рожу Ибо. — Настоящий бессердечный вампиряка. Мы поссорились. Когда в следующий раз будешь звать, с тебя подарок, чтобы загладить вину.  
— В смысле вину? — не остался в долгу Сяо Чжань. — А кто защищал твою честь перед твоими же сородичами? И это вся благодарность? Кто тину в прихожей будет вытирать, волчонок?  
Не успел он договорить, как Ибо перемахнул к нему через стол и повалил вместе со стулом на пол.  
— Опять волчонок? — оскалился он, и под носом у Сяо Чжаня закачались цепочки и амулетики, свисающие с его шеи. — Ты, может, специально это делаешь? Чтобы что? Позлить? Показать свое превосходство?  
— Нет, мне просто очень нравится, когда ты лежишь на мне, — как можно спокойнее ответил Сяо Чжань, а у самого в груди с непривычки и от неожиданности тяжело бухало сердце.  
— Да? — тут же остыл Ибо и, опершись локтем рядом с его головой, устроил на ладони подбородок. — Если обещаешь меня кормить, я и не такое могу.  
— Это какое «не такое»? — тихо спросил Сяо Чжань, а потом опомнился и прежде, чем Ибо успел ответить, спихнул его с себя. — Комнаты… там, — махнул он на прощание вглубь квартиры. И добавил весомо: — Зайдешь в библиотеку — и мы расстались.

* 3 *

В чужом доме в отсутствие хозяина Ибо продержался три дня. Потому что Сяо Чжань из своей библиотеки так и не вышел. Последнему было по-глупому стыдно и страшно. И это древнему-то — хорошенькая шутка.  
На третий день волчонок поскребся к нему в дверь и, не открывая ее, осторожно позвал:  
— Чжань-гэ?  
Сяо Чжань поднял глаза от книги, но промолчал.  
— Я обидел тебя чем-то? Ты хочешь побыть один?.. Ну хоть слово-то ты мне можешь сказать, я же чувствую, что ты там.  
За дверью ненадолго затихли.  
— В общем… позовешь, если понадобится. Думаю, на ближайшее время проблем с запахом возникнуть не должно.  
Ибо еще постоял у двери, а через несколько минут за ним тихо хлопнула входная дверь.

— Поссорились, что ли? — вместо приветствия спросил при встрече Чжочен.  
— Да что?.. Да как ты?.. — задохнулся Сяо Чжань и в приступе паники не сумел придумать ни достойного ответа, ни подходящего повода сменить тему.  
— Это из-за того, что к тебе волчата приходили? Наговорили чего лишнего? Что ты старый, а он нежная фиалка? Зубастенькая такая фиалочка… А ты знал, что эта фиалка потом от души наваляла им люлей? До того, как к тебе ушла, и еще раз после того, как от тебя вернулась.  
— Да откуда ты вообще знаешь, что они приходили, черт тебя подери? — очухался Сяо Чжань и зашипел через отрастающие зубы и полыхая красными глазами.  
Чжочен пожал плечами:  
— Древние на дороге не валяются. Глава не хочет в случае чего остаться наедине с собой. Она же тогда сама себя покусает. Поэтому и приглядывает за всеми понемногу.  
— Следит, ты хотел сказать.  
— И это тоже. Зато, — философски заметил Чжочен, — теперь все в курсе, на кого из мохнатых лучше даже не смотреть лишний раз.  
— А как же осуждать меня за моей спиной?   
— Одно другому не мешает. Будто ты не знаешь наше лицемерное племя. Я не удивлюсь, если сейчас они еще немного поплюются ядом, а потом сами пойдут пробовать.  
— Что пробовать? — насторожился Сяо Чжань.  
— Твою экзотику. Ну то есть не твою конкретно, боже упаси. Тебя могут недолюбливать за независимость, но никто не горит желанием иметь с тобой дело в случае чего. Я имею в виду шашни с оборотнями. Чем не новый повод для разговоров вместо твоей трагически не состоявшейся свадьбы?  
Сяо Чжань от абсурдности такого предположения даже немного помедитировал в пустоту перед собой. А потом спросил:  
— А ты?  
— А я, — задумчиво поболтал свой бокал Чжочен, — дождусь Хайкуаня.  
— Сколько он уже в плавании?  
— В конце месяца будет шестнадцать лет.  
— Не так уж много в рамках вечности.  
Чжочен вздохнул и отвел глаза:  
— Временами эти мантры совсем не помогают.

После того раза сам Ибо больше не приходил. И Сяо Чжаню не было нужды его звать — за те три дня, что Ибо пробыл у него, дом достаточно напитался терпким запахом молодого волка. Сяо Чжаню бы радоваться этому, а он спустя три недели захандрил. Проблема заключалась в том, что он, пожалуй, и не против был увидеть волчонка. Но одно дело признаться в этом себе, и совсем другая — волчонку. Отсюда следовала проблема номер два: увидеть Ибо так, чтобы его не заметили, он не мог даже при всех своих способностях. Потому что если по какой-то странной причине его не учуял бы сам Ибо, то учуяли бы его соплеменники. Перспектива и так и так выходила не особо утешительной.  
Спасали Сяо Чжаня лишь маленькие записочки, которые раз в несколько дней приносила ему одна из кошек его клана — любимица Орешек.  
Когда она впервые положила ему в ладонь небольшой кусочек пергамента с единственной строчкой, написанной по-детски округлым почерком А-Чена, Сяо Чжань в замешательстве почесал бровь. «Все еще ходит хмурый», — было написано в записке. Кто ходит хмурый? Сяо Чжань? Но обращаться за пояснениями к другу Сяо Чжань не стал, а решил немного подождать. Через несколько дней тем же способом прибыла следующая записка: «В городе не объявлялся». Сильно понятнее не становилось, хотя на краю сознания Сяо Чжаня все же забрезжила смутная догадка. На третьей записке: «Участвовал в уличных гонках. Улетел с мотоцикла и поцапался с другим гонщиком, но все в порядке», — Сяо Чжаню стало жарко и одновременно сладко и горько. Не только клан присматривал за своими древними, но и старый друг присматривал за его волчонком. За что Сяо Чжань при встрече вместе со «спасибо» еще ткнет ему пальцем под ребра.  
«Ходил со стаей на ночную охоту. Всех победил».  
«Не появлялся в городе несколько дней».  
«Появился, но опять хмурый. Его компания волчат тоже не в настроении».  
«К слову, на нем твоего запаха уже почти не осталось».  
«А-Чжань, чупакабра не лучше, я пошутил».  
А однажды Орешек появилась какая-то нервная и долго вылизывала шерстку на пороге, прежде чем переступить его. Сяо Чжань сразу почувствовал неладное.  
«Ты следишь за мной, Чжань-гэ?» — было приписано на листке под чжоченовским «Твой волчонок натурально глядит на всех волком».  
«Нет!» — в первый момент хотелось откреститься Сяо Чжаню. — «Это не я, это Чжочен следит…» Очень по-взрослому, хлопнул он фейспалмом себя по лбу. Вздохнул пару раз глубоко, прикрыл глаза и, смирившись, одними губами позвал: — Ибо.

А дальше было как в прошлый раз. Только шины под окнами взвизгнули не через полчаса, а раза в два быстрее. Но за дверью, прежде чем постучать, Ибо почему-то простоял лишние полминуты. И, когда ему открыли, ни здороваться, ни спрашивать ничего не стал, просто стоял и молча смотрел исподлобья.  
— Зайдешь? — неловко махнул Сяо Чжань за спину.  
— Зачем? — повел носом Ибо. — Ты все еще пахнешь мной, как и твой дом.  
— На чай.  
— Я не пью чай. Он забивает нюх.  
— Нам обязательно говорить через порог?  
— Ты позвал меня поговорить?  
— Нет, потрахаться, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань.  
На что Ибо поджал губы:  
— Не шути так, гэгэ. Я ведь могу и за приглашение это принять.  
— Тебе, значит, можно так шутить, а мне нельзя?  
— Я тоже больше не буду. Так зачем звал?  
— Зайди, — приказал Сяо Чжань от бессилия и, злой сам на себя, ушел на кухню.  
Ибо пришел следом и, пихнув из рук шлем на первое попавшееся свободное место, добрался прямиком до Сяо Чжаня, чтобы прижать его собой к столешнице. Бесстрашный засранец, в очередной раз умилился про себя Сяо Чжань. И ему было жуть как интересно, что последует дальше.  
— Не будем сейчас говорить о том, что ты снова приказываешь. Хотя я просил тебя этого не делать, — сказал Ибо. — Меня больше интересует, зачем я здесь. Ты сказал, что тебе нужен запах и ничего больше. Откуда вдруг взялось «поговорить»? О чем?  
— Я не слежу за тобой, — ляпнул Сяо Чжань первое, что пришло в голову.  
Волчонок, как и ожидалось, был горячим как печка. Это отвлекало.  
— Ах, это, — хмыкнул Ибо. — Ну, во-первых, ты врешь. А во-вторых, это неважно, мне не мешает. Другое дело — зачем ты это делаешь? Следишь и врешь, я имею в виду.  
— Как ты там говорил? Странности древних? — предложил Сяо Чжань.  
Ему бы добавить прохладцы в голос и отодвинуть его от себя, а он почему-то заглядывал этому нахаленышу в глаза, и ни то, ни другое пока не сложилось. Ибо тоже какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, после чего нырнул лицом Сяо Чжаню под челюсть и там размашисто прошелся языком от кадыка до уха, прикусывая в конце мочку.  
— И-бо, — вздрогнул Сяо Чжань, упираясь ему в грудь. — Какого хрена…  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не за этим меня позвал?  
— За чем «за этим»?  
— Вот и мне интересно: запах тебе нужен или все-таки потрахаться?  
— Я не трахаюсь, — зашипел Сяо Чжань с досадой. — Меня больше привлекают традиционные ценности: в кино там вместе ходить, охотиться, красть по утрам друг у друга последний кусок бекона…  
От этих внезапных откровений Ибо даже притормозил свои надругательства над его шеей и снова заглянул в глаза:  
— Правда, что ли?  
— Правда, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань. — Я слишком стар для этого вашего «потрахаться». Натрахался уже, спасибо большое.  
— А… Я в кино тоже согласен. Пойдешь со мной?  
— Что? — глупо переспросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Гэгэ, мне все равно куда, — Ибо вдруг смутился и тихо добавил: — И как. Если ты не против.  
— Бо-ди, я вампир, — напомнил ему Сяо Чжань осторожно. — А ты волк.  
— Раньше тебя это не смущало.  
— Раньше ты не звал меня на свидание. Или я что-то неправильно понял?  
— Раньше не звал, — согласился Ибо. — Не был уверен, что ты захочешь. А раз ты хочешь, то в чем проблема?  
— Я старше.  
— И что?  
— Очень старше.  
— И что? Научишь меня чему-нибудь новому. Только, чур, не как тех глупых вампирчиков.  
— Ибо, — изумленно выдохнул Сяо Чжань, и тот снова бесхитростно ответил:  
— Я за него. В кино идем? Пошли сейчас. А то у меня руки чешутся тебя трогать. Ты так пахнешь, ужас просто.  
— Чем пахну? — не понял Сяо Чжань.  
— Собой, чем же еще, — закатил глаза Ибо. — А я хочу, чтобы мной. Но это… Пошли, короче. Надо отвлечься.  
— Э… Мне надо одеться, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань.  
— Не надо, — возразил Ибо. — Вот, — стянул он с себя кожанку и накинул Сяо Чжаню на плечи поверх его толстовки.  
— А?..  
— Мне не бывает холодно. Я ее для красоты ношу. Нравится?  
— Она тобой пахнет, — прищурился Сяо Чжань с подозрением, на что Ибо тут же довольно оскалился:  
— На это и рассчитано.

Никто не обещал — и Ибо в том числе, — что что-то помешает ему трогать Сяо Чжаня в темном зале кинотеатра. Сяо Чжань уже лет триста не испытывал такого сокрушительного водоворота из удушающего смущения и почти животного голода. Ему было так жарко, что он стянул с себя куртку Ибо. И толстовку бы тоже снял, благо на нем была еще футболка, но побоялся, что такое количество голой кожи в доступе у волчонка сделает все намного хуже.  
Но окончательно все плохо сделало то, что Ибо в какой-то момент стек на пол между креслами и ногами Сяо Чжаня. И идея о самозащите толстовкой вмиг показалась Сяо Чжаню вымученной и глупой.  
— Бо-ди, нет, — прохрипел он.  
— Я бы и ответил тебе в рифму, но будет спойлер, — ухмыльнулся Ибо, зубами помогая себе расстегивать молнию на его джинсах и вместе с этим запуская руки под его толстовку. Предательская толстовка была объемной, и засовывать под нее руки было более чем удобно.  
— Прошу, — всхлипнул Сяо Чжань, напрочь забывая, что может приказать, оттолкнуть, выебать сам, в конце концов, этого наглого волчонка. За наглость и ради удовольствия.  
— Проси, — согласился Ибо. — Мне такое нравится.

Я сошел с ума, рассеянно думал Сяо Чжань, когда его за руку вели к нему же домой. После пропущенного от и до фильма все мысли о том, чтобы продолжить их с Ибо прогулку или зайти в какое-нибудь кафе, наталкивались на подозрения, что ничем пристойным это — тоже — не закончится.  
— И в чем это заключается? — спросил Ибо.  
Так Сяо Чжань обнаружил, что произнес свои опасения вслух.  
— Все в том же.  
— Итого: мой возраст и то, что я волк.  
Сяо Чжань покрутил эти два факта в своей голове, поискал прочие, не нашел и согласно вздохнул.  
— Начнем с того, что попроще. Ты имеешь что-то против волков?  
— Них… чего себе попроще, — возмутился Сяо Чжань.  
— А что? Если тебя не колышут сплетни твоего клана и ты спокойно переносишь мой запах, а не кричишь, что от меня псиной несет, то что тогда? Кто-то из волков тебе в прошлом дорожку перешел? На ногу наступил? Он хоть жив еще?  
— Да не было у меня ссор с оборотнями. Это-то здесь при чем?  
— Так что тогда такого в том, что я волк? — еще раз спросил Ибо.  
— Ничего, — буркнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Не слышу, гэгэ. Громче говори.  
— Ничего, — повысил голос Сяо Чжань. — Я ничего не имею против того, что ты волк.  
— Заебись, — ухмыльнулся Ибо, подтянул Сяо Чжаня к себе, перекидывая руку через его плечо, и лизнул вместо поцелуя в щеку.  
— Ибо, — дернулся прочь Сяо Чжань.  
— А что? Стесняешься меня? Но если это не потому, что я волк, то, значит, мы переходим ко второму пункту: это потому, что я младше?  
— Ага, — снова вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Я даже боюсь представить насколько.  
— Хм, — задумался Ибо. — Но… ты же почему-то согласился пойти со мной… в кино. Почему?  
— Это сложно объяснить.  
— А ты объясни по-простому. Как будто у нас нет времени на сложное.  
— Потому что… ты очень настойчивый?  
— И все? Я тебя заставил, что ли?  
— Нет. Ну… Еще потому, что ты живой очень.  
— Ну спасибо. Даже не знаю, комплимент ли это, учитывая, что все вокруг живые. А кто нет — на шесть футов под землей лежат. Или как повезло. Еще скажи, что я теплый.  
— Горячий, — с готовностью закивал Сяо Чжань.  
Для его вечно мерзнущего медленного сердца это был очень даже аргумент.  
— Пиздец, — не оценил Ибо. — Да вы мастер комплиментов, Сяо лаоши. Шекспиру и не снилось.  
— Да хватит, — одернул его Сяо Чжань. — Ну красивый еще. Так тебе это любой скажет. Какой толк повторяться?  
— Любой меня не интересует, — искоса посмотрел Ибо и отвернулся. — Ты скажи.  
— Красивый, — тихо повторил Сяо Чжань, глядя на качающуюся в ухе Ибо сережку со звездочкой.  
— Вот и давай подумаем. Если ты согласился пойти со мной… на свидание, — с запинкой все же смог выговорить Ибо, — потому что я живой, теплый и красивый, как ты сказал, то как это связано с моим возрастом? Кроме того, что когда-то потом я буду некрасивым, нетеплым и не слишком живым. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
От такой логики Сяо Чжань впал в ступор.  
— А ты останешься таким же молодым и красивым, — продолжил Ибо. — Тут, если подумать, стоит мне волноваться, но никак не тебе.  
И вот тут до Сяо Чжаня дошло. Волчонок, сам того не подозревая, вытащил на свет проблему гораздо сложнее бытовой разницы в возрасте. Ведь жизнь волка длилась не намного больше человеческой.  
— Гэгэ? — позвал Ибо.  
И Сяо Чжань понял, что остановился, вынуждая остановиться и его тоже.  
— Я не имел в виду… — сказал Ибо, что-то разглядев на его лице. — Прости, глупость сморозил. Я просто…  
— Нет. Ты все правильно сказал.  
— Нет, гэгэ…  
Но Сяо Чжань накрыл его рот ладонью. Огладил глазами растрепанные пряди с привычными бусинками и спокойно встретил упрямый взгляд.  
— Ты все правильно сказал, — повторил он. — Еще и смышленый… Прости, Бо-ди, мне надо подумать. Со временем некоторые вещи не становятся легче. Я ведь не просто так просил у тебя только запах и ничего больше.  
Ибо под его рукой нахмурился. И, когда Сяо Чжань убрал руку, спросил глухо:  
— Но ты же позовешь, если надумаешь?  
— Конечно, Бо-ди, — постарался улыбнуться Сяо Чжань.

* 4 *

— Ты идиот, — простонал Чжочен и для пущего эффекта побился головой об стол. — Какое «подумаю»? По нашим меркам вы еще даже встречаться не начали, а ты уже озаботился вопросами вечности.  
— Если судить по нашим меркам, то и не начнем, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань. — Он состарится быстрее.  
— Но эти сколько… тридцать-сорок лет вам будет весело. Да вам бы уже сейчас было весело, если бы ты, сомнений кусок, не вознамерился «думать».  
— А-Чен, не беси. У меня однажды уже был роман со смертным, и это дорого мне обошлось. Повторять как-то не тянет.  
— А-Чжань, беспокойный мой, это было почти триста лет назад. Забудь уже своего заклинателя из Гусу. Уже и места такого нет, и народа этого, а ты все отпустить его не можешь. Благодаря тебе он прожил гораздо дольше, чем было ему отведено. И вы оба были счастливы от первого до последнего дня. Хотя в начале и цапались больше, чем следовало. Хочешь сказать, что жалеешь, что рискнул тогда и остался с ним?  
— Нет, — проскрипел Сяо Чжань из своего кресла, в котором хотел утонуть и не видеть больше ни света белого без одного наглого волчонка, ни Чжочена с его неудобной правдой.  
— Для чего ты тогда живешь свою вечность, если за эти триста лет не накопил в себе смелости двигаться дальше?  
— И это мне говорит человек, который сохнет по Куань-гэ и ждет его из плавания шестнадцать лет. А тот об этом ни слухом ни духом. Может, если бы знал, уже давным-давно завершил свое отшельничество и вернулся в клан.  
— У каждого свои недостатки, — признал Чжочен. — Но не тебе указывать на мои, со своими сначала разберись. Моего терпения на триста лет уж точно не хватит. Я все-таки планирую управиться как-нибудь побыстрее.  
— Но Куань-гэ из нашего клана, а Бо-ди…  
— Знаешь что, — перебил его Чжочен вздохом, — я не готов провести оставшуюся вечность в споре на эту тему. Прости, А-Чжань, но решать тебе, — и испарился.

Сяо Чжань уныло пролежал в своем кресле еще пару часов. В придачу к тем двум дням, которые уже в нем пролежал. На каждом неровном вдохе, когда он размыкал губы, чтобы сложить их в два простых слога, те кололо и пекло. Сяо Чжань трогал губы пальцами, настолько физическим было это ощущение, и вспоминал, как их терзал волчонок. Кусал, зализывал и снова кусал. Сяо Чжань жмурился. И под закрытыми веками видел другого человека: в белых многослойных одеждах, расшитых летящими облаками, и с шелковой лентой, которая струилась в черном водопаде его волос. Прежде, если бы у Сяо Чжаня спросили, какое единственное воспоминание он унес бы с собой в ад ради утешения, он бы выбрал это. А теперь к нему прибавились еще бусинки в синих волосах. И Сяо Чжань как будто уже не мог выбрать что-то одно, а пожадничал бы и забрал с собой оба.  
— Ибо, — позвал он.  
Но ни спустя десять минут, ни спустя полчаса никто к нему так и не явился.  
Вот как, подумал Сяо Чжань, вспоминая, как Ибо говорил об этом: не сработает, если волк этого не хочет. Значит, Ибо больше не хочет, так получается?  
Однако спустя еще немного времени в окно что-то ударилось. Слишком маленькое и твердое, чтобы быть живым. Сяо Чжань выглянул из-за портьеры и обнаружил на подъездной дорожке одного из давешних волчат, друзей Ибо.  
— Чему обязан? — возник он у того перед носом.  
Волчонок скрипнул зубами, однако его выдержки хватило, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не отшатнуться.  
— Меня зовут Сонджу, лао Сяо. Простите за камешки, — сказал он. — Но я не мог подняться. Мне нельзя даже быть здесь, иначе Ибо с меня шкуру спустит. Если выживет, конечно.  
— Где он? — зашипел Сяо Чжань, у него от ужаса волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
— Я отведу, — с готовностью развернулся волчонок, но Сяо Чжань схватил его за руку:  
— Нет, это слишком медленно. Представь.

Все было как в дурном сне. У Ибо была перебита лапа и в боку зияла дыра почти с человеческую голову. Сяо Чжань помнил, как в момент опустело место вокруг хрипло скулящего волка, и как стая редела, растворяясь в тенях: часть уползла от страха и его алого взгляда, другая — по воле приказа, а третья — старшие — по собственной воле, зная, что не в силах помочь, и не желая вставать между древним и выбранным им волчонком.  
— Будет больно, Бо-ди, — бормотал Сяо Чжань, в каком-то безумном трансе пытаясь зажать рану, которую не могли охватить его растопыренные пальцы. — Но не больнее, чем мне сейчас. А потом не будет больно никогда, я обещаю.  
Горячая кровь под его пальцами так густо и одуряюще пахла и ее было так много, но вместо жажды он ощущал лишь собственный ужас и чужую боль.  
— Прости меня, Лань Чжань, как бы мне хотелось разделить с тобой вечность, — прошептал Сяо Чжань. — Но ты никогда бы не позволил мне этот ритуал… Бо-ди, — позвал он, зарываясь пальцами и лицом в густой теплый мех, — ты слышишь меня? Я могу отдать тебе часть своего бессмертия. Но мне нельзя кусать тебя, ты должен сделать это сам. Кусай.  
Волк слабо лизнул его в лицо — из пасти тянулась красная слюна — и, уже едва дыша, спрятал сухой нос под его протянутую руку.  
— Ибо, прошу тебя. Я не могу приказать сейчас. И я больше не буду приказывать. Пожалуйста, Бо-ди, сделай это для меня. Так твой запах навсегда останется на мне, — пообещал он в острое подрагивающее ухо, — а мой — на тебе. Соглашайся.  
Волк заворчал, его мышцы напряглись, перекатываясь, как будто он силился отодвинуться. Или как в последний раз — прострелило мыслью Сяо Чжаня. Это был выбор, который он снова не мог сделать за того, кого не хотел отпускать. И его затопило паникой.  
— Ибо, не оставляй меня, — почти завыл он в окровавленный бок. — Только не сейчас. Можешь как-нибудь потом, но только не сейчас…  
Волк в последний раз тяжело выдохнул и почти осторожно сомкнул зубы на его предплечье. Спасибо, с облегчением подумал Сяо Чжань, проваливаясь в их теперь общую боль, как под хрупкий лед. Если ритуал не примет такого согласия, они умрут вместе. Идеальное самоубийство.

Волчатам просто не повезло. На обычной охоте, каких у стаи было миллион в году, они наткнулись на голодного перворожденного. У них не было шансов победить, но, надо отдать им должное, они не оставили раненых на случившейся бойне. Сяо Чжань не спрашивал, он увидел это вместе с тем, где был Ибо, когда взял Сонджу за руку. А еще увидел, что волки слышат мысли друг друга. Те, которые не скрывают специально. Только если у волка есть на это силы. Ибо был слишком слаб, и Сонджу услышал, как Сяо Чжань позвал его и — эхом — воспоминания об их походе в кино. Ибо даже пытался подняться…

— Ты так смотришь, как будто сам меня прибьешь, после того как я поправлюсь, — хрипло сказал Ибо, когда смог разлепить глаза, и не в бреду, и даже узнавая Сяо Чжаня и его дом.  
— Теперь это не так просто, как раньше. Но я обязательно попробую, если будешь вести себя плохо.  
— А если буду хорошо? — фыркнул Ибо.  
Но Сяо Чжань промолчал, делая вид, что страшно занят тем, что стряхивает грязь с чистого колена.  
— Спас меня, значит, — тихо сказал Ибо, не сводя с него темных глаз. — Второй раз уже, между прочим. Как принц на белом олене.  
— Там конь, вроде, был, разве нет?  
— Любой может на коне, — с серьезным лицом возразил Ибо. — А ты попробуй на олене.  
— Бо-ди, — тихо засмеялся Сяо Чжань, — кажется, тебя ещё не отпустила моя кровь. Поспи еще.  
— Не хочу. Может, ты в первый раз передо мной смеёшься, а не хмуришь сурово брови. Не хочу такое пропускать.  
— Прикажу, — пригрозил Сяо Чжань.  
— А обещал, что не будешь, — сказал Ибо с укором и следом хитро улыбнулся. — Хотя… Что-то мне подсказывает, что это пиздеж. Вампиры не могут приказывать другим вампирам.  
— Ты не стал вампиром, диди, хотя теперь ты и не чистокровный оборотень. Я не обращал тебя, ты сам принял мою кровь. Это… что-то вроде вампирского венчания, — едва слышно закончил он.  
— Эм… Мы обручены? — захлопал глазами Ибо. — Это немного неожиданно. Но спасибо, что сказал.  
— Это лишь ритуал. Так как ты не вампир, ты не обязан соблюдать его условия.  
— Условия? А ты? Должен? А какие?  
— Это неважно.  
— Важно. Я хочу знать.  
— Нет.  
— Не заставляй меня отвечать тебе в рифму. Я не в форме. Так какие?  
Сяо Чжань покусал губу и ответил:  
— Верность.  
Впечатленным Ибо не выглядел:  
— И все?  
— Бо-ди, что ты знаешь про вампиров? Точнее, про их сердца.  
— Сердца? — переспросил Ибо с замешательством. — Ничего особенного. Ну, что вы холодные. Ты холодный. Но сердце у тебя бьется, я слышал. Только тихо очень. И как будто медленно.  
— Верно. И с течением времени оно бьется все реже. А потом останавливается совсем. Мы не бессмертные, мы просто умираем медленно.  
— Так и я тоже умираю с рождения. Слышал такую философскую чушь. Давай лучше ближе к делу. При чем здесь венчание и твое сердце? Я запутался.  
— Сердце вампира начинает биться чаще, если мы… влюбляемся. При всей кровожадности, которая приписана нам традициями, наше бессмертие продлевает любовь.  
— То есть ты дожил до своих лет, потому что с регулярностью влюблялся? — с кислой миной уточнил Ибо.  
— Не обязательно часто влюбляться. Можно влюбиться и один раз на всю жизнь.  
— Один? — переспросил Ибо и подозрительно прищурился. Но он, кажется, еще не был готов задать вопрос, который его мучил, и поэтому задал другой: — А верность здесь каким боком? Верность кого кому?  
— Верность тому, с кем вампир связал себя венчанием. С этих пор его сердце бьется, пока бьется сердце его пары. Вместо кольца мы дарим свое бессмертие. Как бы делим его на двоих.  
— Ты умрешь вместе со мной?  
— В один день. По-моему, очень… романтично, — неловко выдавил Сяо Чжань. — Но ты не вампир, и это условие на тебя не распространяется. Так что ты волен поступать, как тебе вздумается. Твоя жизнь от моей не зависит. Ну, кроме того, что моя кровь сделала тебя сильнее, выносливее, и, наверное, проживешь ты дольше своих сородичей. Правда, я не знаю насколько.  
— Если бы все было так просто, все бы уже давно кусали вампиров и жили вечно. В чем подвох?  
Сяо Чжань немного помолчал.  
— Желание и согласие должны быть взаимными и абсолютными. Иначе умирают оба.  
— Ты… ебнулся? Ты не говорил мне об этом.  
— Не было времени.  
— А сдохнуть, значит, было?  
— Ты злишься на меня? Я спас тебе жизнь.  
— Конечно я злюсь! Даже мне понятно, что это была авантюра чистой воды. А как сладко заливал: «Кусай, Бо-ди, твой запах навсегда останется на мне…» Нашел что соврать.  
— Я не врал, — сухо сказал Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо несколько секунд хмуро сверлил его взглядом, как в их первую встречу, а потом вздохнул и устало провел рукой по лицу.  
— Если б я знал, что ты такое надумаешь, когда ушел «думать», я бы тебя нахрен не отпустил никуда. Иди сюда, ты наказан, будешь делать то, что я скажу.  
Сяо Чжань скептически поднял бровь, но все равно встал из кресла, в котором сидел, и пересел на кровать, чтобы Ибо мог добраться до его руки.  
— А ты… уже делал такое? — спросил Ибо неуверенно.  
Сяо Чжань покачал головой:  
— Это можно сделать только однажды. Но… я предлагал.  
— А если предлагал, то почему не сделал?  
— Он не согласился. Он верил, что мы обязательно еще встретимся.  
— Не понял.  
— Он умер.  
— И как? — скривился Ибо. — Встретились?  
— В каком-то смысле, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, проводя пальцами по его щеке.  
Ибо поймал их зубами, но быстро отпустил.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне не нравится быть чьей-то заменой.  
— Ты не замена, — возразил Сяо Чжань. — Вы разные. Ты волк. А он был… человеком, — почти прошептал он.  
— Че…ловеком? — еще больше обалдел Ибо. — Да ты затейник, как я посмотрю. Прослеживается типаж.  
— Типаж? — нахмурился Сяо Чжань.  
Он тут ему исповедовался почти, а эта собака сутулая глумиться надумала. На что Ибо обезоруживающе улыбнулся и все еще слабо, но настойчиво потянул его к себе:  
— Со мной тебе тоже скучно не будет. И, по-видимому, нескучно теперь будет долго. Ты сам предложил.

* 5 *

После того, как Сяо Чжань пропустил третий воскресный ужин подряд, потому что сначала не отлучался от постели волчонка, пока тот приходил в себя, а затем не вылезал из нее же, но уже совсем по другим, более приятным причинам, Орешек принесла ему новую записку. Та тоже была от Чжочена, но содержание ее было продиктовано недовольством клана. Это было понятно по одному только идиотскому «Достопочтенный мой разлюбезный друг» в начале. Сяо Чжань даже читать дальше не стал, и так все было понятно.  
— Боюсь, мне нужно будет отлучиться, — вздохнул он, отбрасывая записку на журнальный столик.  
— Куда это? — оторвался от своей мобильной игрушки Ибо, который лежал головой у него на коленях.  
— На ужин.  
— С кланом.  
— С ним.  
— Ты не хочешь идти?  
— Не особо. Придется отвечать на множество глупых вопросов и косых взглядов.  
— Потому что обручился с оборотнем?  
— Потому что кое-кому больше заняться нечем.  
— А если я пойду с тобой?  
Сяо Чжань еще секунду назад был собран и уже обдумывал, что наденет и как будет держаться, а тут растерялся.  
— Мне нельзя? — спросил Ибо на его молчание.  
— К вампирам? На ужин? А тебя из стаи не попрут?  
— Не-а, — довольно заулыбался Ибо. — Я в последнее время не особо шифрую мысли, и они слегка в шоке, какой у меня офигенный муж…  
— Мы еще не женаты, — на автомате поправил Сяо Чжань.  
— …Так что никто не парится, что вампиры сделают со мной что-нибудь не то. Скорее ты с ними что-нибудь сделаешь. Или мы вместе. Кстати, — спросил Ибо как бы между делом, — а ты не в курсе, что стало с тем перворожденным, на которого мы наткнулись? Видел его еще кто-нибудь?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Гэгэ… Ты же знаешь, что я знаю, что ты врешь.  
— Если у тебя нет доказательств, то это только твои догадки.  
Ибо со стуком кинул телефон на столик в компанию к записке и вскарабкался на колени, на которых до этого лежал.  
— То, что со мной ничего не случится, если что-то случится с тобой, неправда, — серьезно сказал он, а потом испортил драматичность момента, ткнувшись, как ребенок, носом Сяо Чжаню в щеку. — А как же охотиться вместе и пиздить друг у друга бекон по утрам? Я хочу все по списку.  
— Ты еще… подрастешь, — постарался подобрать правильное слово Сяо Чжань.  
У Ибо на макушке смешно торчал вихор, начесанный затылком о его колени, и в глазах Сяо Чжаня это множило на ноль всю мощь его восстановившегося поджарого тела, широких плеч, длинных ног и загребущих рук. Была бы его воля, Сяо Чжань не отпустил бы Ибо больше ни на одну чертову охоту. Но что останется от волка, если запереть его дома?  
— А еще я хочу поставить на тебе свою метку, — ворвался в мысли Сяо Чжаня вкрадчивый шепот.  
Оказывается, пока он отвлекся, волчонок уже вовсю задирал на нем рубашку и прикусывал тонкую кожу на горле.  
— У нас тоже есть свои традиции. И, если делать все как положено, придется кое-что дублировать.  
— Но я уже пахну тобой. Какой смысл в метке?  
— Такой. Это тоже вместо кольца, но уже от меня. Она означает не только то, что ты мой, но и то, что у меня, кроме тебя, никого нет.  
— А ты… точно этого хочешь?  
— Не обижай меня своим недоверием, — зарычал Ибо, и этот бархатный звук прокатился через всего Сяо Чжаня, оседая где-то в кончиках волос и пальцев.  
— Я не не доверяю, но куда ты так торопишься? У тебя теперь масса времени, чтобы сделать это, когда ты получше меня узнаешь…  
— А ты хорошо меня знал до того, как отдал мне половину своей вечности?  
— Бо-ди…  
— Вот и не выступай мне тут. Да, Чжань-гэ? Я про «нет» не спрашиваю.  
— Да, — тяжело выдохнул Сяо Чжань, откидывая голову.  
И торжеством в глазах волчонка можно было освещать самые темные уголки его завещанной дьяволу души.

На воскресном ужине весело было только им троим: Сяо Чжаню, Ибо и Чжочену. Остальные шутку не оценили и первую половину вечера потрясенно молчали, а вторую — нестройно перешептывались.  
— Ну я, конечно, надеялся, что он меня позовет. Но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Да еще с такими непристойными предложениями, — подло ухмылялся Ибо, рассказывая Чжочену историю их знакомства, а сам в этот момент без стыда и совести наглаживал кругами колено Сяо Чжаня под столом.  
Только это отвлекало Сяо Чжаня от того, чтобы откусить подлецу голову, потому что страшно, просто чудовищно разобщало мысли в голове. И вид у него, видимо, был достаточно красноречивым и не по-вампирски цветущим, судя по тому, как неловко окружающие отводили взгляды. Зато Чжочен был в восторге. Не иначе чувствовал себя сводней и про себя праздновал успешное завершение трехсотлетней миссии. Эта мысль была теплой, но все равно отдавала легкой горечью. Сяо Чжань так погрузился в нее, что не заметил, как сам накрыл рукой теплую ладонь на своем колене и начал выводить на ней собственные круги. И как поглядывал на него Ибо в паузах, когда Чжочен смеялся или нехотя отвлекался на других гостей. Эти двое так спелись, что Сяо Чжань даже рискнул оставить их вдвоем, отлучившись в уборную. И тут же пожалел, когда, возвращаясь, заметил рядом с ними главу их клана.  
Но та отошла быстрее, чем он решил, имеет ли смысл очертя голову кидаться защищать волчонка или тот достаточно уверенно себя чувствует, чтобы постоять за себя. Судя по азартной улыбке Ибо и тому, с какой небрежностью он щеголял метками, наставленными ему Сяо Чжанем накануне, Ибо прекрасно справлялся сам. Зубастенькая такая фиалочка, как назвал его когда-то Чжочен.  
Стоило главе отойти, как Ибо тут же нашел глазами Сяо Чжаня, который притормозил в дверях, и, остановив реплику Чжочена движением руки, поднялся к нему навстречу.  
— Она была достаточно изысканна в светской беседе? — спросил Сяо Чжань, когда он приблизился.  
— Назвала меня питомцем, — пожал плечами Ибо и на поползшие вверх брови Сяо Чжаня пояснил: — Сказала, что это очень мило, что ты привел познакомить клан со своим домашним животным. Животное… — облизнулся он с горящими глазами. — Зря она, конечно, это сказала. Не потому, что обидно. У меня какие-то собственные ассоциации на этот счет, и теперь я возбужден. Хочешь еще раз в туалет сходить? Проверим, все ли там на месте и под контролем.  
— Бо-ди, — нежно провел по его горячей щеке Сяо Чжань, — ты же знаешь, что у вампиров такой же идеальный слух, как и у оборотней. И все, что ты говорил сегодня и говоришь сейчас, слышат все в этом зале.  
— Само собой я в курсе, — ухмыльнулся Ибо. — Так мы идем в туалет или как?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань, — Лучше домой. Я не собираюсь делиться с ними тем, что и как ты говоришь наедине со мной.  
— Я? А ты?  
— Тем более.  
— Жа-а-адина, — протянул Ибо. — Кстати, они в курсе, что мы обвенчаны?  
За столом за его спиной среди воцарившейся гробовой тишины кто-то истошно закашлялся. И Сяо Чжань вскользь кинул туда взгляд, обманчиво равнодушный и с предупреждением:  
— Теперь да.  
— То ли дело метка, — с удовольствием закинул Ибо руки ему на шею, чтобы погладить под волосами там, где еще тянуло, несмотря на стремительную вампирскую регенерацию. — Мне даже говорить ничего не надо. Любой из стаи, кто подойдёт достаточно близко, знает, чей ты.  
— У нас это так не работает.  
— Я поэтому и уточнил сейчас, — улыбнулся Ибо коварно. — Ну а теперь можно и домой.

* послесловие *

Ибо всегда и во всем было невыносимо много, он буквально был везде и всюду: следами по дому, простыней сообщений в телефоне, в мыслях Сяо Чжаня. И если не лично, то запахом, который не выветривался, даже если его неделями носило по охотам, мотосоревнованиям или каким-то танцевальным сборищам. Сяо Чжань думал, что в какой-то момент он взвоет от невозможности побыть одному, к чему за прожитые годы привык гораздо больше, чем делить с кем-то быт. Но этого почему-то не произошло. Ни через месяц, ни через полгода, ни через полвека.  
За это время в волчонке, кроме цвета волос, не поменялось примерно ничего. Никуда не делось ни его нахальство с упрямством, ни смены настроения от ласкового ворчания к командному тону и обратно. Выглядел он все так же, как в их первую встречу, и все с тем же голодом прыгал на Сяо Чжаня с порога, возвращаясь со своих соревнований и охот.  
По вампирским меркам, пожалуй, уже можно было сказать, что они встречаются. Если бы к этому моменту они не успели уже отметить полувековой юбилей их помолвки. Ибо не уставал зубоскалить на тему, что Чжань-гэ воспользовался его неопытностью и сделал ему предложение так, что от него было невозможно отказаться. Первые лет десять Сяо Чжань скрипел зубами на подобные шуточки, а потом втянулся и стал придумывать причины, по которым было невозможно это предложение Ибо не сделать. Как-то они договорились до того, что Ибо сам напросился на драку с новообращенными, чтобы привлечь внимание своего принца на белом олене.  
— Какой я, оказывается, был дальновидный, — фыркал Ибо, в ожидании постукивая по столу вилкой, пока Сяо Чжань готовил им завтрак. — Никогда не подозревал в себе такого таланта, а теперь буду. Хотя нет, не буду. Если бы я был дальновидным, я бы пристал к тебе настойчивее в нашу вторую встречу. До дома там проводил. Чтобы без сделки этой, а сразу по-нормальному.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что у нас бы получилось по-нормальному? — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань ему через плечо.  
— То есть мне обязательно надо было умереть, чтобы ты согласился со мной встречаться?  
— Не говори… так, — выдавил Сяо Чжань.  
И Ибо тут же оказался рядом и принялся с извинениями выцеловывать его шею поверх своей же метки:  
— Прости-прости.  
Это было его любимое занятие, словно мантра «мое-мое-мое».  
— Я просто иногда как представлю, — продолжил он, когда наоблизывал бедный загривок Сяо Чжаня до состояния нестояния самого Сяо Чжаня, — что ты бы не надумал ничего, если бы не эта дурацкая ситуация, и на душе погано становится.  
— Я бы мог, — покаянно вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Повезло, что надумал.  
— Очень повезло, — согласился Ибо, с удовлетворением вдыхая свой же запах с его шеи. — Люблю тебя, Чжань-гэ. Вампиры говорят такое?  
— Конечно, говорят, — обернулся к нему Сяо Чжань и зарылся пальцами в его отросшие волосы. — Ты забыл, Бо-ди? Это заклинание продлевает нам жизнь.  
— И пока смерть не разлучит нас? — наклонил голову Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся:  
— Она тоже не разлучит.


End file.
